


A Noah's wrath

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Battling against Akuma, Established Relationship, Laven Week, M/M, laven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:25:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple mission turns into a battle of life or death as the Noah of pleasure makes an appearence to two exorcists while they are on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Noah's wrath

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, nope, still don't own.

The battle had been going in our favor as Lavi and I cut through the growing crowd of Akuma that had converged to a town we were sent to, to check for Innocence only, instead, to find an infestation of the machines. "I bet ya that I can take out more Akuma then you Beansprout!" Lavi taunted jumping into battle against a large grouping of the machines while swinging his hammer. "That won't be happening in this battle!" I threw back, jumping right into battle behind the red head.

One after another Akuma fell and their souls released as I sliced through them with my Innocence. Lavi, only a few feet away, was also easily defeating the demons that tried to surround him with the Innocence in his hammer. Every once in awhile playfully throughing out how many Akuma he'd managed to destroy.

"Come on Allen! Your falling behind!" Lavi taunted having killed a large number of Akuma. Calling back over my shoulder I responded, " Just pay attention, I'll be beating you here in a moment!" clawing my way through a large grouping of Akuma that tried to attack me in unison now lead me to be in the lead. "Told you! Try to catch up to me now!" I taunted back, risking a glance back to check on Lavi's progress in time to see as a level two threw Lavi straight into the ground, where he lay unmoving.

Things grew hazy from that point. The only thing I was truly aware of was that I was in constant movement, fighting through the hoard of machines, ignoring any possible injuries I'd gain in my rush to get to the motionless red head. "Lavi!" I could hear my voice calling for him, yet it felt as if I hadn't said a word. Awareness coming back more to me, my focus still remained on Lavi as I once again called to him in hopes to rouse him back to consciousness. "LAV-!" only to be cut off as something, or more specifically someone, rammed into me causing me to crash to the ground painfully.

Tyki Mikk casually stood above me, smoking a cigarette as if nothing had happened. "Hello there Shounen." Tyki greeted, almost purring the words. In turn I ignored him trying to inch my way closer to where Lavi lay only a few feet away, but my fuzzy mind and heavy body fought against my will of moving towards the other to, instead, stay where I had landed. "Now now Shounen, it's rude to ignore people who are talking to you. Perhaps you'll listen better having the distraction removed." Tyki spoke calmly, leisurely walking around me to where Lavi was just beginning to come to. I tried to call out to the red head, to warn him of Tyki so he could escape from the Noah, but no sound escaped from my parted lips. Tyki sent a smirk my way before focusing back onto Lavi, using his ability to touch whatever he likes to stab his hand through the other exorcists chest, only then to present his heart laying in the bloody gloved palm of his hand which he then casually tossed the organ to the side. "Much better don't you think?" the ashend skinned man questioned, yet none of what he said passed through the buzzing that surrounded my ears.

Dimly awared of screams, mine I think, were words of denile of the lifeless red haired male that lie only a few feet away. I wasn't even aware of Tyki's return to my side until a feeling I had only once felt before while in China returned. A cold feeling of fingers wrapped around my fast paced beating heart as a dead silence fell over the area we occupied. "Now for you Shounen," Tyki spoke with a satisfied smile across his face. "it's been a pleasure to know you Allen Walker." with that he grasped my heart and pulled.

Jolting awake with a strangled scream caught in my throat, one hand grasping tightly to the sheets while my other pressed to my chest, directly above my frantically beating heart. Dimly aware of a set of arms wrapped around my shaking body and soft soothing words that I couldn't quite understand, yet still helped to calm the frantic beating in my chest. Becoming aware that the other presence with me was the same red haired male I had just dreamt of being killed by one of the Noah members I've fought, I instead clung to him, the nightmare still so fresh in mind.

~°~°~°~°~°~

I knew it was much too early to be awake yet and at first I didn't know what had even awoken me, but after a few moments I realized what it had been. Allen was sporadically twitching in his sleep with a few violent jerks mixed in while wimpers escaped from his throat, mumbles also escaped his parted lips, yet were too quiet to quite understand. It was obvious that the younger male was in the middle of a nightmare. Pulling him close to me I knew I had to wait until Allen woke up, but still I tried what I could to help soothe him from his troubled sleep by brushing my hand through his, suprisingly soft, hair and whispering words of comfort to try and help. "Hush Allen, it's alright, it's only a nightmare, none of it's real and can't hurt you." even at a whisper my voice carried through the mostly silent room other than a wimper or mutter would escape from Allen.

This continued on until Allen bolted awake, shaking and obviously frightened with how heavy he was breathing. Pulling him flush against me so his back was to my chest I wrapped my arms around his shaking form and continued my gentle reassurances to help calm him down. "Your alright Allen, it was only a dream, none of it was real, everything is fine." it took a few moments until Allen's breathing calmed down some and he rest his head against my shoulder. When he did at last I tightened my hold on the younger male for a second to let him know I was still here for him. Once Allen was able to relax more in my hold, he silently grasped my hand in silent thanks to the reassurence I gave.

~°~°~°~°~°~

"You alright now Allen?" Lavi asked breaking the silence in the room. "I think so." Allen responded with after a pause. "Thank you Lavi." the younger male continued, relaxing even more into Lavi's embrace. The red head nodded, continuing to run one hand through Allen's white locks while his other arm stayed wrapped around the younger as he continued to cling to the limb. They stayed like that for another few minutes before Allen broke the silence. "It started off like a normal dream. We were fighting against a hoard of Akuma, but one knocked you out and right as I was about to reach you Tyki had come out of knowhere and knocked me to the ground," he explained while Lavi remained silent, listening as Allen explained the nightmare he had just awaken from. "I couldn't move to stop Tyki as he ripped your heart out of your chest, smiling to me before doing the same to me." the younger finished, having tightened his hold on Lavi while he explained how he 'died' and had yet to loosen his hold.

Even after Allen had finished speaking of his dream Lavi remained silent, continuing to brush his hand through Allen's hair while keeping him wrapped in his embrace. Lavi could feel Allen gradually relax in his grip, but not completely. It took another few minutes for the white haired youth to speak and break the silence again. "I don't want to go back to sleep. I don't want to see you die again in my dreams." he explained, shaking slightly while in Lavi's grasp. The red head leant down to nuzzle Allen as he brought his other arm down to wrap the white haired exorcist in a secure hold. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm right here, perfectly alive, might I add," Lavi spoke earning a small laugh from Allen before continuing. "I won't leave you willingly, or otherwise, and to prove my point I'll be staying the entire night with you." he finished grinning brightly to Allen, who gave a small, almost shy, smile in return before responding with a "I'd like that."

Pulling Allen back down to lay against him, Lavi pulled the blanket up to cover and tuck them in. Wrapping his arm's around the younger males waist Lavi gave one last, small reassuring smile to Allen before pressing a gentle kiss to his forhead, right where the pentagram of his scar lay and whispered quietly enough so not to echo within the quiet room, "I love you Allen." pressing his forhead to the other's to meet the silver-blue gaze of Allen's as he whispered back, "I love you too Lavi." before both shut their eyes, attempting sleep once again, this time with sweeter dreams to come.


End file.
